


We all are fucked up anyway

by laretel



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, others will be there but just not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laretel/pseuds/laretel
Summary: Prompts from Daredevil Bingo, 25 prompts and maybe 25 chapters.It had been weeks that Matt Murdock declared as dead. Technically speaking, he is not known as dead, but everyone who knows what happened at that night, at that fucking midland circle, knows that he's gone. Dead. Honestly speaking, Jessica doesn't care. Because, seriously, they barely know each other. It is literally ridiculous if she cares about him.





	We all are fucked up anyway

It had been weeks that Matt Murdock declared as dead. Technically speaking, he is not known as dead, but everyone who knows what happened at that night, at that fucking midland circle, knows that he's gone. Dead. Honestly speaking, Jessica doesn't care. Because, seriously, they barely know each other. It is literally ridiculous if she cares about him.

But truth is, she did. She is very much aware of the fact that it is ridiculous, and she has no reason to care about him. However, how could she forget? The fact that someone, at least one person in this shitty world have a compassionate heart to care about someone that definitely irrelevant to himself and do whatever it takes to reach for someone that had been brainwashed? Which means, she gets it. How could not she gets it? Even Trish had gave up on her while she was under control of Kilgrave. But still he believed in his ex-girlfriend who tried to kill everyone including him. It is so, so stupid. All what ifs are chasing her. What if he knows her far before, what if she met him a lot before when she met Kilgrave? But all those thought are useless. Isn't it? It's just some crap ass thought that can not be truth. 

 

*

 

All things changed so dramatically. Every piece of newspaper and every channel of radios and TVs are keep talking and talking about Wilson Fisk will be out of prison. Of course it also is not her problem. However heard about someone dead came back is actually her problem. How many people need to come back from the death, and haunting her? She doesn't understand why it always have to be like this. Aren't they just stay dead if they declared as dead? Kilgrave, her mother, now Murdock's doing it. Why the fucking situations keep going on and on? And worse is that she still cares. Even though it should not be or be forgotten, she still cares about him and his so called 'resurrection'. It's not her fault really. She can really remember everything that happened on that day. 

 

*

 

The day had been fucking awful, and she really needed a drink. Though the problem is, most of the bar in Hell's kitchen already kicked her off. There was only one shitty bar that still didn't banned her; Josies, and she really need to drink right now. 

Right after she opened the door, she recognizes him. That stupid red sunglasses, black hair which is longer than before, strong jaw, and all things just let her know it is actual Matt Murdock. 

“Asshole!”

She can feel most of the people's gaze toward her, but it doesn't matter. Breathes been raged, and finally he turned his torso to her. To see her, or listen, or whatever. He opens his mouth and shut it several times just like his seeking for words to speak out for her. 

“….Jessica.”

She stomps toward him. All of the surroundings doesn't actually matters. Maybe she could be banned from Josies after tonight too, but whatever, it won't be matter if that means that she can punch his smug face. He stands up, and offers her a sit like he's been waiting for her to come. Before she can talk, punch, or kick his ass out, he ordered a drink and set it on the bar for her. It won't make her forgive him for sure, but at least it's a free booze. It won't be that bad to drink a shot before she punch him. As she pick up the glass, she can see him smiling, that goofy grin which is perfectly match to his stupidity and idealistic warmth. 

“You have five seconds before I punch you in your face.”

His smile just got bigger. His unseen eyes under his glasses sparkle a bit. 

“Where to start?”

“How about that you were still alive, and didn't fucking thought about contacting any of your friends while you are still breathing?”

There goes silence. He just shuts up and watches her. She knows that it makes no sense to blind person, but she also knows that it is what exactly he is doing right now. Reading her like that is just right thing to do. To know what she felt about his death. Asshole. 

“I'm sorry.”

He finally answers. And she doesn't know that was coming. She never thought he will be apologizing. Or maybe she did. That jerk with martyr complex might done it, and keep thinking that all of the mess is his fault. 

“Why?”

She finally asked. He drinks his own glass, and order for another shot. 

“Because it had been dangerous.”

Okay, now she really wants to punch him.

“That hang out with you is dangerous thing? Seriously? Murdock, that was really not a good reason for a person who drag everyone into messed up ninja thing like months before.”

“And, that is exactly my point.”

He blurted out. Head towards her. His eyes dangling around her eye, but not quite a eye contact. 

“Everyone who had been close to me had been in danger. Dead even. Can't you see? Karen had been kidnapped, Elektra is dead, or had been dead, you and all others had been related to the Hand's work and through real hard stuff. I could go on like that forever. And now that Wilson Fisk will get out, I can't…. I just can't risk anything more.”

And as always, she gets it. How could not? Like death of her family, like Trish killed her mother again, like she pushes everyone away, like Malcolm went to new firm because she's been the worst boss ever, or like Hope, or like everyone else that had been dead because Kilgrave want to get her. She really wants to punch him, but at the same time she just can't. She ordered another shot. 

“Shut up and drink, Murdock.”

Silence fall again, and she just cannot blame it.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm starting a Daredevil bingo, I really hope I could end this well, though, I'm not quite sure.  
> I love these two so much, I hope you all like them too.  
> If there is any suggestion or anything to comment, feel free to do so.  
> I'm very looking forward to your comments since this is my first fic ever.


End file.
